Soundless
by EstMonteDesPro
Summary: If only the thief was as dead as he had seemed. "Here, your long awaited reunion is waiting for you to wake." The thief's tongue rolled across the pharaoh's earlobe. "Do not make me wait little prince. Our fun has only begun." This is a story with torture, rape, and death. Please continue if you have no problem with these themes!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything! Thank you for reading!**

Things have changed so much, my past is now my present and my future is now my past. Those I called my friends have become more than miles away from my sight and my new comrades believe me to be closer to them than I believe myself to be. Time has a way of seeming unending, circular in its pattern. I watched from behind the curtains that were drawn around my carriage to my loyal subjects around me. Everything was so different but so similar all at once, startling me in the resemblances.

The soft white silk slid around my ankle. I quietly chuckled at that little of a difference. My complexion, moments ago a pale pearl had become hardened by the sun. There were no pale figures around me; all were as burnt as myself. The sun's heat was nearly unbearable, almost as much as the loose clothing that gathered around my thighs. The leather that once clung to my skin was entirely different from the cotton that was barely there. All of the harsh tones that were whispered in the wind about my sudden arrival in the town square were foreign to my ears. My friend's voices were fragile in comparison to the rough language that surrounded me. My own voice was shaped by my old culture, gruff in its questions.

The questions were never ending, almost rivaling my confusion.

"My pharaoh, we have word from the priest that you are needed at the palace." Mahad was always at my side, something that I sought solace in. His inner self was what gave me the most joy, reminding me of the long days that I spent pulling him from my deck. Our deck, mine and Yugi's. A smile spread across my face, my head nodding. My magician returned my gesture; I am sure he thought my thoughts were on my duties waiting at the palace but he could not have been more wrong.

The curtains settled back around the carrier and I allowed a sigh to slip from my lips. Life had become so strange. I was now in charge of a great nation, ever growing. I no longer had to worry about the threats to my life, soul, or friends. Life was simple, too simple. I did not enjoy sitting in the throne room listening to the fishermen complaining about their run in with my guards. The evil of this land were the rich, my newest companions. The groups in court always failed to impress me with their gifts and bragging. Vying for my attention did not mean it would be granted, especially when the men were so disgusting in nature.

The travel back to the palace took a while, the speed of men was not as fast as that of the mechanics that Yugi had introduced me to. The sudden thought of technology reminded me of the Kaiba brothers. Even Kaiba would have been a welcome addition to this desolate desert. Then again, his personality would only add to the drought plaguing the lands. I laughed again as I heard my men place my step stool onto the ground. I never understood why they refused to place my carrier on the ground and insisted on holding me in the air instead. The only thing they really accomplished by this was adding to my humility. As my foot grazed the silken stool I was surrounded with badgering, shouting complaints. The people tussled me so roughly that my footing was lost, my body toppling to the right.

The bodies that added to my fall all grabbed to avoid my collision with the ground, but they were never able to reach me. I was swiftly removed from their grasp by a pair of soft hands. Oh, the embarrassment was never going to end.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I must relocate my pharaoh into his chambers. The high priest is rather annoyed by the hour as it is." The woman's firm voice quieted the men, their mouths shutting. She smiled, silencing the sudden flood of questions that rushed onto the men's faces. As she moved the two of us away from the disgruntled group, she began her briefing. "There has been a raid sweeping across the Nile, ransacking villages in its wake. As Ra sets they move swiftly and we have deduced from their silent upward strikes that they are headed for court. We are not sure of their destination time, but we have placed hidden troops in all of the towns that have yet been struck."

She glanced to me, and I nodded. I'd grown accustomed to her head nod. It was how I knew, whether I was listening or not, that she wanted my acknowledgement.

"It had been labeled as a level two, with deaths in the hundreds within the last three suns. It was the night in which most were hit, the deaths a mere fraction of those injured. Over five tens of villages were hit. I have not seen the outcome of this situation in my necklace, but I have a foreboding feeling that this had only begun."

Isis was most definitely Ishizu Ishtar's ancestor, with all of their similar warnings it was hard to believe that Ishizu was reincarnated rather than the idea the woman never died. Just continued to live on, fueled by the future's demise. All of the visions surely would become too much for one woman to have to carry all of her life. I mentally laughed at the thought of the necklace becoming overbearing while the puzzle lay on my chest, the chain connecting me to it for eternity.

**3****RD**** P.O.V.**

Isis pulled the grand doors to reveal the priest chambers. The intensity of the decorations almost rivaled the young pharaoh's own chambers, something that the rooms should have been proud of. The curtains that were drawn to shut the light out were deep sapphire that let little light illuminate the embroidery of war scenes that matched the golden floors under the trios feet. Aligning the walls were scriptures and monsters that the artists had captured nearly as perfect as the sculptures had been constructed. Each treasure had a story of its own that had a story to tell. The one that caught the pharaoh's attention most was the one that showed the birth of the dark lands. It was the most mysterious and the jagged strokes of artwork looked as if it was captured by Osiris himself.

There was a sudden rumbling of someone clearing a throat, tearing the pharaoh's gaze away from the vase in the corner. Atemu nodded once more, his face sobering as his gaze fell on his cousin. Set was waiting as impatiently as ever, foot drumming the air in its impatience. His skirts bobbed along the floor as his foot began to lose its fever. He stood so quickly that the pharaoh would have placed a bet on his headdress falling to the marble waiting below. As his hands landed on the smaller male's shoulders he locked his icy hues on the fiery one inches below.

"I must talk to you about the situation." He glanced to Isis, hesitating. "Alone."

The woman excused herself, moving into chambers away from the two. Set did not waste time in plowing to the situation at hand, sitting back in the position he had occupied when the two had entered the room moments before.

"Alright, the problem that Isis has informed you about is a cover up, a story that I have fed the other priests into believing. If they knew the truths it would move to the ears of our people. Even the most loyal have lips to loosen." He bit along his bottom lip, silently searching for the words he feared to utter; because once they were spoken they became the truth. Atem waved his hand, ushering the truth out of the other. "It is a purple, dark mass that is hovering above the cities in the west. The Nile has become dry, its children moving into our cities in fear of death. They are crying about destruction. The pyramid we had just begun constructing has fallen, a hoard of bandits the ones who took the blame. However, the truth is more unbearable. It was a crime only brought on by one man. No raiders were seen in sight, but a single man was seen leaving the scene of the crime. With bare hands nothing was stolen but a pyramid and all inside was brought to meet the sands."

Judging by the look in Set's eyes this man was a force to be reckoned with. But the sudden sorrow that flooded into his eyes struck the pharaoh the most. The situation was already out of the priest's hands and now he did not know what to do. If the high priest felt a sudden threat the cause was surely only one person, one demon. Atem had seen this look before, and knew the cause in an instant.

"Diabound…" He shook his head, not willing to believe the sudden news. His voice dropped, eyes closing. "Set, what is the real body count?"

The priest moved his gaze to the side, a grimace on his face. "Out of the many villages that have been destroyed there have only been five survivors. Three of which are with the medics as we speak but will not be survivors for much longer. The other two, a boy and his mother were left in worse conditions. They boy's eyes were removed and the mother's womb was torn from her body as she went into childbirth. She carried the bloody carcass of the child she lost into the city gates." Another pause, sorrow again. "Your name was carved into the child's abdomen. She flung it at my feet, praising your name for the sake of vengeance."

All of the news was too much for the ancient male to handle. He had never dealt with Diabound without the demon in another's body. The only question was where his newest host was located, who would agree to such a nasty contract. What individual could live with desecrating a dead child's body? Atem caught himself on a nearby chair, head spinning. He had been so focused on how miserable he felt without his friends that he had neglected his people.

"How many people know of this?" His hand fell from his eyes, a fire burning brighter than any the priest could remember seeing in the young pharaoh's eyes. They reminded Set of someone, but he could only remember a blue raging fire. Those beautiful blue eyes from so long ago, so long that he had to remind himself what she looked like.

"Myself, the victims, and you."

"Take me to the mass that you speak of in the sky."

Set did not waste time trying to convince the prince otherwise with that look in his eyes, and sent the guards to fetch the two of them horses. Atem called for Mahad, entrusting him with the information on how they were going to his father's tomb for the night, and that they would return soon on the morrow. Atem exchanged his light clothes for a heavier cloak and a breastplate under his tunic. Set returned from his chambers with his rod in hand and sword at hip. He had also changed his attire so that his look was more regal. Blue embroidery wove through the creamy robes, gold bangles accented his upper arms, and the headdress framed his face to give it more a sharp edge. Perhaps Set wished to die in the way he had lived, but Atem did not hold the similar wish.

The pharaoh looked to the wall, the three gods standing at attention, waiting for his command. He gave a silent prayer, placing his hand around his puzzle. After taking a trip to the medical ward to give his praise and promise for a better tomorrow, he made his way to the stables where Set was waiting. At the door he was met by Isis and Mahad, worry written across their faces. They were by no means lacking intelligence, but Atem refused to leave the palace without knowing they would remain. In the event the palace was to be attacked he needed the other strong priests there to protect the city. He promised that he and his cousin would return but refused to look back as he reached out for his horse's mane. Stroking the beast's nose, he placed his own against its head. Looking into the large brown eyes he was struck with a sudden horror. The sun would not be rising tomorrow but it would set the same today. Glancing at Set he wondered if they shared similar thoughts. Surely his cousin held the hope that he could not muster.

He swung onto his stead, yanking on the reins to steer after the sand cloud that Set had created. They rode swiftly, away from the cities. After many miles Atem set his eyes to the cause of the falling cities. In an instant he knew it once his eyes laid on it. It was not as immense as he thought it would be, seeing as how it was supposed to be the portal that Diabound would be able to travel by. It was small, the size of a mere mortal. Set would probably snuggly fit between its width. Scanning the area, he only saw one thing that seemed out of place. There was a tent pitched directly to their left, food littering the floor around it. Food that was not to be known for years to come. Once his foot connected to the desert floor, he made his way to the tent, maneuvering away from Set's clutches. In front of the tent, he knelt, noticing the zipper that was as much of a wonder to ancient times as the food wrappers that scattered the tent.

Shakily, his fingers connected to the zipper. After exhaling his withheld breath he pulled down sharply. He blinked so that his eyes could better make out the sleeping form inside. Reaching to pull down the cover around the slumbering body, he yelped when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. His body was pulled tightly against another and he felt something sharp prick against his neck. Set's shouts were soon dissipated and Atem was not sure what the sudden silence was caused by.

"How nice it is to feel you again, pharaoh." The voice was gruff, causing his neck hairs to stand on end. The voice he knew but he could not place the voice with a face. Craning his neck slightly, he was startled once more when the dagger scraped his flesh harder. "I would hate for you to slice your pretty neck before we get started."

Heeding the warning, he chose a different route. "Who are you and what have you done to my cousin?" Satisfied with the strength that shone through his worry, the pharaoh waited for the stranger's answer.

"You mean to tell me you forgot all of our time together?" A sarcastic sigh. "Well, no matter."

Atem felt a sharp blow to the back of his head, slumping against his captor. The priest was laid beside his pharaoh. A sudden gold light illuminated the tent, both souls of the unconscious secured safely in the shadow realm. The tent rustled once more, and a white head was stuck through the hole.

"Come tombkepper, let's reunite the pharaoh with his friends."

The blonde turned on his heel, a smirk across his insane face. "Yes, dear Thief King."

The two unconscious bodies were slung over the offender's shoulders, who walked under the purple and violets above. The shadows reached down, plucking the four bodies out of the desert and into the city of modern Cairo.

A pale hand reached to caress the pharaoh's cheek, and the body leaned into the young prince's ear.

"Here, your long awaited reunion is waiting for you to wake." The thief's tongue rolled across the pharaoh's earlobe. "Do not make me wait little prince. Our fun has only begun."

**I will continue writing only if my readers tell me it is in their interest! So, remember to R&R if you want more. And yes, that means the sex.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thank you everyone for giving this a chance and getting this far! Remember to R&R. Comments, suggestions and criticism is welcome! I own nothing!**

As he sat up in bed the first thing that he noticed was the pale purple light was gone from the sky. It had shown up months ago, but no questions had been answered about it. Kaiba had been taking most of the blame for the ominous cloud but there was something too evil emitting from it for Kaiba to have been the mastermind. His stomach had been aching since the day it had arrived though his friends had only reported the same things. Work, class, and relationships. Nothing had seemed to change except for what he felt inside.

Shaking his head, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Today was a special day that he chose to celebrate quietly; it was the day the pharaoh and he had met. Perhaps the ache in the pit of his stomach was just memories. Smiling, he walked into his bathroom. His little room was nothing special, a dorm room that he shared with three other boys. It was not as bad as he had imagined it to be and he had actually grown quite fond of the other three. When they were not keeping him up with their parties. While the college dorm was a wonderful study place it was an even more wondrous loud place. Everything was small in the apartment, but it reminded him of home. It had been almost four years since he had let for university now that he was in his graduation term.

Time had flown so quickly that it was nearly overwhelming. Joey and Mai had become an item finally, Tea had flown to New York for dance, and Tristan was still carefully watching over Serenity. The group had grown apart because of distance but their connection was able to stand firmly. He looked down at his hand, remembering the permanent link that Tea had drawn for the four of them years ago. It felt as if the ink was still there, linking them for eternity.

He had to shower quickly in order to get to class on time, another day late and he would most likely be removed from the class. The only reason that he was constantly late was that every morning he would stop by the duel academy, to ensure that there was still hope in the young ones enrolled. Not personally, but he would always whisper a silent prayer that they would never give up their dreams. After he ensured his hair and belt were in place he slipped on his familiar leather pants, grabbing his overcoat on his way out. He yelled a goodbye over his shoulder, making sure to awake his still sleeping roommates with the door.

Chuckling as he walked down the avenue he could not help but notice at the broken pieces that stuck between the smooth gravel. The pieces were near gruesome in their protruding. A shiver wracked his spine, making him clutch his jacket closer in response.

He looked to the sky once more, and could not help but shake his head once more. Kaiba Corp had grown continuously over the years, mirroring the sun's rays in its height. Joey liked to blame the skyscraper on the fact that Kaiba's ego was a hard thing to shelter, so the building's size made sense when he thought about it for a moment. If that ego and pride was left unloosed the city would surely suffer.

The one thing that he did not expect to see was the young CEO leaving the building as he turned his focus back on the path in front of him. He sent a wave in the brunette's direction, gaining a head nod in response. How typical of the stoic man.

The academy seemed to be doing more than fine when he stopped by for his look over so he proceeded on to his own class. Not only was his professor astounded with his timeliness, his peers were nearly shocked out of their socks when they arrived to find that he had beaten them there. Smiling, he removed his bag from his side. Once he had everything he needed in front of his he turned his attention to the outdoors. There were two birds that seemed to be having a dispute, the red turning to the blue with anger. His eyes widened as the red creature ripped a warm from the blue bird's beak, dropping it with a smug look. The cruelty of the world was unending, and he decided he had to excuse himself for a moment. He quickly gathered his things, rushing to the spot parallel to his seat inside. The blue bird was still sitting on the ground, looking to the worm with an apologetic gaze.

Crouching, he removed his lunch from his backpack, peeling the crust from his sandwich. He scattered the crumbs near the bird, watching as he walked back to class as the bird turned his attention to survival, forgetting the fallen worm behind him.

Returning to his seat, he gave his instructor a sheepish smile. The man continued to drone on about the current lesson so he decided to rest his head on his arm, propping the textbook up in front of himself. Feeling his eyelids grow heavy, he allowed his mind to drift.

The next moment he was opening his eyes, there was nothing but an empty classroom and a note waiting for him.

_I believe we need to speak, Mr. Mutou. Room 234E at 7 please. I would prefer you to be on time. _

He mentally kicked himself as his eyes scanned the script in front of him. He sighed, checking the clock on the wall. The clock revealed that there was only time for a quick dinner before he had to return to the campus.

Dinner took less time than he had expected, so he decided to stop by the coffee shop that was on campus. Once he reached room 234E he took a deep breath, walking into the room. The room was entirely too dark and the irony hit him. His professor was late. He laughed, but when he was greeted with another that was not his own he spun, squinting into the darkness.

"My, how you've grown Yugi." He leaned towards the voice, trying to make out the face cloaked in darkness. He could make out white hair, sticking oddly at ends. Before he could piece together his newly acquired information the man stepped from the shadows.

"…Bakura…?" His throat was clenched, his body moving to see what was making the sudden muffled noises in the corner. He turned to the corner behind him, to see what was waiting in the corner. His eyes widened, disbelief rushing through his frame. _Atemu! _

Knowing better than to rush to the sun kissed man, he held himself in place. He felt the presence of the dark one move closer to his body, and he moved to the side. Bakura did not seem to like that he had avoided his hand, a grimace darkening his features. Then he suddenly began to laugh.

"You know, pharaoh, I did not expect your light to put up more of a fight that you." The pharaoh's muffles only caused the dark man to grow even smugger. Yugi's face hardened and he moved to stand in front of his other half. "Oh yes, you have become taller, less naïve, and toned. But the thing that is intriguing to me is this fierce look in your eyes. So similar to another in this room. Your big innocent eyes are gone it seems." The man shrugged, a smirk crossing his lips. "Delicious."

"Bakura, I will ask you first to kindly leave." He placed a hand on his hip, drawing his cards. "Then I will be forced to remove you myself."

"I'm trembling I assure you." A grin, mocking. "However, I have an alternative. You follow me, and I will leave his royal highness alive." He paused, looking to the floor, and then smirked through his bangs. He threw one finger up. "Almost forgot, I also have your pharaoh's dear cousin, Malik, and my own light. I would hate to have to threaten Set, I mean, Kaiba's life would be forfeit with Set."

The man's demeanor was beginning to irritate Yugi, and he placed his clenched fists at his side once more. A question interrupted his distaste at the current situation.

"You claim to have Set, but then…" He paused, thinking, "…where are you holding him?"

"Thought you'd never ask." The lights infiltrated the dark room, and the sight was hard to stomach. His professor's body lay sprawled on the floor, the Millennium rod protruding from his stomach. The room was slanted downwards, his blood spilling around another set of boots. The insane blonde man held Set harshly by the hair, bending his neck back dangerously. "Marik, the priest cannot breathe like that I told you."

Yugi reached out to the bound priest but his eyes seemed to plead with the shorter male to rethink his actions. Of course, he had to be prepared for the worst. Not only was this the Thief King it was the more insane tomb keeper.

"So, what do you say? Take a stroll or watch his neck break?" Bakura smiled, a sight that was more frightening than when he was angry.

Yugi cast his eyes around the room at the other four men, unsettled by the odds. Bakura smirked towards Marik, already knowing the hikari's response.

"I will go if you are kind to the other two. Gentle, and not cruel." He closed his eyes, worried. "And please leave my other friends out of this."

He could hear the pharaoh's worry through the gag and see the priest silent begging eyes, both pleading with him to reconsider.

"I never had any intention of being cruel to the two of them," Bakura chuckled, a similar cackle coming from his partner, "so long as you three remain intelligent about your predicament." He stuck his hand out to Yugi, a near innocent smile on his lips. "Deal?"

As Yugi accepted the outstretched hand he instantly regretted his decision.

"Good, now follow me." Bakura turned towards the pharaoh, a sparkle glinting in his eyes.

As the white haired man moved to pick up the bound royal man he was met with a surprising sight. Yugi was holding the pharaoh to his chest, clutching his head protectively. They were smiling at one another, a sight that made his food resurface. Sentimental moments just added to his disgust of humanity. Marik was equally surprised judging by the look in his eyes, but he held the priest in his arms. A sudden wicked grin flashed across his face, his body molding to mock the other two. The horror that flashed across the priest's face almost sent the Thief King to rolling on the floor.

Bakura led the way, making sure that the group only traveled by the shadows. He kept a close eye on the puzzle owners, making sure his highness stayed bound. When they arrived to his humble abode he looked towards the younger man, who shocked him once more. Expecting to see disgust and horror all he was caught with was a smile. The thief had been so surprised by the boy within the night he had learned how to hide the sudden surprise on his face.

"Just let me know where we will be staying. I would like to talk with him alone for a moment."

Marik moved, tossing the priest on the dusty chair in the corner of the room. "Me and the priest will be staying in here. That ok with you, blue eyes?"

"That will do fine." Yugi moved to stoop in front of the brooding man. He placed a hand at the side of his face. "We will be only feet apart. And they will carry us back to one another soon."

Blue eyes instantly lit up at the soft words, and a nod was given to the smaller man. The pharaoh and the priest exchanged unspoken words, cut off quickly by Bakura's impatience.

"This room here is for you, Yugi. You two have five minutes." He was met with no argument, the two entering the room for the time that they were allotted. They were talking in such soft, sweet tones that Bakura turned away in disgust. He rolled his eyes at the brooding high priest, tipping the chair backwards. He laughed at the jump Set gave when he thought he would fall, but Bakura secured the chair legs back on the floor. Marik and Bakura exchanged glances at a sudden thump coming from the room with the other two. They both moved at once, rushing into the room.

The two others were sitting on the floor, chainmail to the side. Yugi gave a sheepish grin as the pharaoh turned away from the two.

"It was heavy. Sorry." He stood, reading Bakura's mind. "Now, where will I be sleeping?"

Bakura tilted his head, showing the boy to his own room. Yugi turned, thanking the other and wishing him pleasant dreams. It was then Bakura decided the boy was touched, intensely so. He closed the door, yelling back a promise of infinite beatings if the boy try anything stupid. Not sparing the two in the other room a glance, he returned to the room holding the pharaoh. The royal pain was still in the same spot, glaring daggers at the wall.

"I think it's dead now, pharaoh."

"Atem, my name is Atem."

"I know, it's not like I ever forgot it."

The sudden jab made Atem's eye to twitch. Bakura could tell he had tried to remove the bindings and felt merciful. He moved to the other male, picking him up as quickly as he dropped him on the bed. The springs gave a wail, the pharaoh's head connecting with the wall. He swore in Egyptian, making the other ancient laugh. They stared at one another for a few moments before the pharaoh broke the silence.

"What do you want, Thief?"

"I will call you by your name when you begin addressing me by my own." The white haired male lowered himself next to the other, moving the rope to the pharaoh's content. It was a short lived comfort before the thief secured his legs to the bedpost, his arms following shortly. The only relief was now on the smaller males lungs, breathing a simpler task with the rope and chainmail removed. Even with the sudden weight being lifted from his body he could not help but catch his breath. Bakura's eyes held a deep promise, one that frightened the Egyptian king. "You know, pharaoh, we can keep Yugi out of this completely if you follow my one demand."

"I will not give you my-"

"I do not want your personal possessions. I want something more physical." He swung a leg over the other's abdomen, now straddling his hips. "I think you will do."

As the pharaoh began to laugh the thief silenced him once more. His lips were not nearly as rough as Atem had imagined them to be but the other's were as perfect as he had ever imagined. He allowed a low groan to escape his lips as he felt the pharaoh bite him, trying in vain to remove the tongue from his mouth. Preoccupied with the tongue in his mouth, he failed to notice the hands gathering his shirt. Bakura pushed the cloth above his head, sitting back on his heels to admire the body below.

Reaching out a hand he dipped to Atem's sides, caressing them with light touches. His eyes lit up when the smaller body shivered against his touch, but he frowned when it tried to edge away from him. He continued his mapping of the smaller male's body. He rose from his sides to dance along his collarbone, his mouth watering to be around it. Reminding himself that the pharaoh was his all night, he ignored his growing thirst. As his right hand played along the tanned collarbone his left fell to stroke his belly button. The only problem with his artwork was that the other had closed his eyes. He wanted to see the pain and pleasure that coursed through every fiber of the other's body.

An evil thought occurred to him and he allowed his hands to meet in the middle. Fingers clenched along the rosy buds, the body beneath him arching to meet his touch. "Shhh…let's not keep Yugi awake."

Atem's eyes opened, daring him to utter another word. Almost a challenge, but how he loved those eyes. They were fierce in their pleasure, and as he tweaked the buds once more the orbs quivered with their owner's body. That was all Bakura needed to open his mouth, placing harsh kisses along the collarbone he wished to make his alone.

**I think that is the right place to stop for now. :D If you wish for more all you have to do is ask, if not I think I will keep the next chapter to myself. Please let me know if it is too wordsy or complicated with all of the characters. Thank you again for reading! Love, Madz**


End file.
